


Subject A8: The Healer (A maze runner DR fanfic)

by Devin_laurenx



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_laurenx/pseuds/Devin_laurenx
Summary: Aurora opened her eyes to find herself in what appeared to be a metal lift. She panicked, pulling herself to her feet. She began banging on the walls "HELP" she screamed "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE", her throat became raw from the screaming but then... a memory flashed through her mind. Two boys and a girl? She felt like she should know their names, she scrambled to remember but the memory faded as quickly as it had arrived. More memories kept entering her head and then leaving again, computer screens, being forced to watch them through the beetle blades... trying to help them escape... to get away... getting caught... being given the highest form of punishment... she is part of the trials... and all of a sudden, it was all gone... no memories, not even her own name. Her eyes filled with tears as she fell to the floor with her face in her hands, and then the lift came to a grinding halt and the doors were opened......(The events may not be 100% accurate to the boos as it is from my DR)(All characters and general ideas belong to James Dashner unless stated otherwise)





	Subject A8: The Healer (A maze runner DR fanfic)

I wake up in what appears to be a small metal lift. I look around and realise I am moving upwards and panic shoots through my body. Where am I ? "Hello!" I shout, a loud blaring siren beings. I stand up quickly and steady myself on the wall, I start to bang my fists on the wall "someone help me!" I scream, the siren grows louder "HELP!" I scream "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! WHERE AM I!" I shout, and just then I get a piercing pain shooting through my head. A memory, two boys, and a girl? They seem so familiar, I scramble to try and find their names but the harder I try the more their faces fade until the memory is gone, I fall to the floor out of frustration as more memories fill my head. Computer screens... being made to monitor them... being made to track their every move through the beetle blades... trying to help them escape... trying to help them get away... getting caught... being given the harshest punishment... I was now part of the trials... Each memory entering and leaving my mind with a flash and then suddenly, nothing... 

My mind was blank, my memories gone as if they'd been deleted, not even my name remained... 

Tears filled my eyes where was I ? How did I get here? Who was I ? What is this place? My head fell into my hands as I searched for an answer to these questions, but as hard as I tried to fight to find any kind of memory I couldn't find anything. But then the lift ground to a halt. My eyes shot upwards to the roof, and then the doors flew open a bright light filling the areas around me, I flung my hands up to hide my face from the light. I then heard a crashing noise as if someone had jumped down into the lift , I flung myself into the corner and tried to move away from the noise. Everything was quiet for a moment and then a voice spoke. 

"Hey greenie, everything's going to be alright..."


End file.
